


We Were the Best

by TimmyJaybird



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Damian have made history together. Sometimes a little <i>reflection</i> on that history is the best fuel for their intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were the Best

**Author's Note:**

> The theme for the challenge was "Making History"! :D

“We were-  _ nnggh _ \- the g-greatest,  _ Grayson _ .” Damian’s words were breathy, panted out as Dick pressed up tight to him, two fingers deep in his body, twisting in ways that made his legs feel like jelly. He smirked, his free hand splaying on the display case he had Damian pinned up against, the Batsuit he had worn back during their first days together settled in securely. Damian was eye level with the symbol on the chest.

 

“We were,” Dick agreed, breathing into Damian’s ear as he twisted his fingers. Damian gave a little cry, squeezing his eyes shut, his cock pinned against the glass. He’d already left a smear of precum there. “Who would’ve thought we’d end up like  _ this _ ?”

 

Damian shuddered, pushing back against Dick’s fingers, wanting  _ more _ . He knew Dick was hard, could feel his erection when they had been training, before they had  _ somehow  _ ended up in this situation.

 

He also knew it was  _ impossible _ for Dick to have his fingers inside him and not get hard.

 

“This is-  _ ah, Grayson _ ! There,  _ there _ !” Damian lost his train of thought entirely, as Dick began rubbing his fingerpads along his prostate, slow drags and little circles that had Damian shaking, his cock pulsing up a fresh wave of precum.

 

“Finish your thought, little D,” Dick whispered, licking along the shell of his ear. Damian groaned, pressed his forehead to the glass and opened in eyes, just to see the bat symbol staring him down.

 

“This is how we were  _ meant _ to be,” Damian managed, both his hands splayed on the glass. “Beloved,  _ please _ . I want  _ you _ .”

 

“You’ve got me, Damian.”

 

Damian gritted his teeth, color flooding to his face, because he  _ knew _ what Dick wanted him to say. “Your cock,” he groaned out, and Dick grinned like the damn cheshire cat.

 

“That’s better,” he whispered, as he pulled his fingers out. “Love when that mouth gets  _ filthy _ , Damian.” Damian bit at his cheek, said nothing as he  _ ached _ feeling so empty suddenly- as Dick tugged his sweatpants and underwear down, fishing the lube from his pocket and pouring more onto his palm to stroke over himself.

 

Damian half wished he had thought to get his hands on Dick before he did- to get  _ him _ against the glass, his cock as far into Damian’s mouth as he could manage. But he always got so  _ desperate _ to have Dick inside him, when they sparred together- when he had Dick trying to pin him, rolling around the mats like they were in fucking  _ heat _ .

 

The thoughts were chased away when he felt Dick rubbing the head of his cock against his hole- teasing, making Damian roll his hips, pushing back. “ _ Grayson _ ,” he growled, and Dick laughed.

 

Gods be  _ damned _ he could laugh even during intimacy, and it made Damian’s heart fly up to his throat.

 

“You’re so eager, babybat,” he said, his other hand curling around Damian’s hip, as he continued to tease- pushing just enough that Damian’s body wanted to let him in, and then pulling back before he slid past that tight ring of muscle. Damian huffed, fingers flexing until his snails scraped the glass of the case.

 

“ _ Fuck me Grayson _ ,” he demanded, and the moment the command left his lips Dick was thrusting into him- a single, swift motion that didn’t stop until Damian’s ass was pressed tight to his pelvis, fully sheathing Dick inside him. Damian gasped, breathing rushing out so fast his chest ached, as Dick groaned in his ear.

 

“Baby you’re so  _ tight _ .” Damian whined, hands sliding along the glass. “ _ Relax _ .”

 

_ How? _ How could Damian relax when he swore his entire body curled up into a tight coil, when Dick so much as  _ looked his way _ . How could he relax when the man who was  _ everything _ to him was willing to touch him, to  _ love him _ -

 

Dick nuzzled the side of his neck, kissing lazily, still not moving. Damian inhaled slowly, lifting his head, and Dick managed to catch his jaw in a kiss. “You’re okay little D,” he whispered, “I’ve got you. Take a deep breath.”

 

Damian did. Inhaled, slowly, until his lungs burned with the air- and then forced it all out in a single, slow stream. He felt his muscles relaxing, and Dick began to ease back, setting to half thrusts, shallow and slow. Damian moaned, turned and pressed one warm cheek to the glass, his cock sliding along it, aching to be touched.

 

“Grayson,” he whimpered, “ _ touch me _ .”

 

“You’re so  _ demanding _ ,” Dick teased, his hand staying curled around Damian’s hip. “Not tonight, babe. You’re going to come just like this.”

 

The whine Damian let out was so obscene- was something he would deny to his death bed.

 

“You can do it,” Dick said, hips moving a little faster, a little deeper. And god, Damian knew he  _ could _ \- there were enough nights spent tangled in his bed with Dick where he was screaming himself hoarse without ever touching himself to prove it. “You’re my good little  _ Robin _ , and I know you’ll  _ listen _ .”

 

Damian gasped, as Dick thrust  _ harder _ , shoving him up against the glass. The slide of hot, wet flesh against it was utterly  _ filthy _ to Damian’s ears.

 

“We were  _ so good _ ,” Dick panted, right into Damian’s ear- and he never  _ shut up _ and Damian  _ lived _ for it. “You were so  _ good _ back then.” Dick turned, nipped at Damian’s earlobe, his free hand finding the glass and one of Damian’s hands, splaying and pinning it there. “Still  _ are _ . God,  _ perfect _ to me.”

 

“Grayson-  _ Dick _ .” Damian shivered, his stomach starting to go tight already. It was embarrassing, what Dick’s voice alone could do to him. The number of nights he’d gotten off to just Dick  _ talking _ , while Damian rutted down against the sheets.

 

“Made  _ history _ , you and I.” A kiss to Dick’s pulse now. “Meant to be,  _ forever _ , Damian. God- love you…” Dick groaned, sentences beginning to lose structure- but somehow they made more sense to Damian, like this.

 

Fractured and desperate, in ways both of them understood in their guts.

 

Dick tangled his fingers with Damian, fucking him  _ harder still _ , to the point that every movement had Damian crying out, until his throat began to ache.

 

“C’mon  _ Robin _ ,” Dick breathed, “baby, love-  _ your Batman wants you to come _ .” Damian shuddered, teetering on the edge, so goddamn  _ close _ . He heard Dick’s breath hitch, heard him  _ whine _ , strings of little words that were all  _ love _ for Damian-

 

And that did it, sent Damian crying out over the edge, eyes squeezing shut as the corners stung with tears. His cock pulsed, cum lacing the glass, as Dick groaned, fucked Damian so goddamn hard through his orgasm that Damian forgot how to breathe.

 

He was still riding it out when Dick’s hips still, his own groan in Damian’s ear all the proof he’d need that Dick felt just as damn good as he did. Dick leaned heavily onto him, pinning him against the glass further, forced Damian’s belly and ribs to rub against the mess he’d left on the glass.

 

“Grayson, I’m  _ filthy _ now,” Damian complained, as Dick began to catch his breath. He turned his head, wanted to direct a glare at his lover- but Dick’s mouth was there, kissing him with a  _ passion _ that always floored Damian.

 

That someone could  _ love _ him like this.

 

“You’re amazing,” Dick mumbled, against his mouth, and Damian closed his eyes, kissed back-

 

Because the truly amazing thing, to him, was that they had ever found themselves here, at this point.  _ Together _ . With the possibility to make a new history, everyday.


End file.
